my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Youko Toujou
Youko Toujou, also known as the hero Rosethorn, is a Pro Hero and the music teacher of U.A. High School, though she is also an assistant teacher for Class 1-A's homeroom. Personality Youko is very adaptable, has a sweet demeanor, and has a strong sense of conviction. She is shown to be very mature and quite knowledgeable. She also is a kind and caring person but can be aggressive sometimes. Youko is a person who can handle most situations very well. Youko is also shown to be a very protective person and cares deeply for her students and allies. Despite calling Shota Aizawa a man of unlimited stupidity, she found herself falling in love with him. When she was still living in Toujou Mansion, Youko was ignorant and oblivious to everything happening around her and only cared about herself or her love. To compensate for her lack of concern for civilians and to protect the place her father once protected, she vowed to mend the conflicts little by little. With her sincerity to this oath, she manages to sway and surprise others to the point that they can’t help but support her regardless of the risks. It is also the reason why she can perform certain feats in spite of her previously hardship-free lifestyle. Youko is unaware that she has lost her humanity, that's what's left of her is just being sustained by stuffing of wheat. She works hard to fulfill what she believes is a request to turn anyone into a doll who had come into contact with her, but this turns out to be her over zealously trying to please her master. Additionally, she was never saddened by her dolls dying. Youko has a tendency to describe people in terms of what materials she would use to make their doll form with, then singing different verses of "London Bridge," occasionally writing her own lyrics to describe said materials. Youko is also known for her impatience, as she repeatedly notes that she does not wish to wait or keep others waiting. One of her biggest gags throughout the series is her tendency to say things that can easily be misunderstood or thought of in a romantic nature. Shota usually tends to take the brunt of the humiliation when he expects more, but is also the most used to it. Thus, Youko is very dense when it comes to romantic or intimate situations. Unknown to most, Youko suffers from Hemoptysis; the coughing up of blood or blood-stained mucus from the bronchi, larynx, trachea, or lungs. When she developed this is uncertain, but it's stated her condition is dire. Even though she has this, Youko doesn't seem to think anything of it, and completely denounces help from anyone, be it friends or family. Abilities Overall Abilities: Repeatedly, Youko has demonstrated to be a highly cunning woman, able to handle situations with various traps and misdirection. She is also shown to be a highly analytical woman, quickly determining her opponent's strengths and combat methods. Like her grandmother, Youko has a great knowledge of the human body. Her unique poisons, that she laced nearly every weapon in her arsenal with, took effect instantly, and one such poison could kill the target after three days of suffering; according to Shota, this poison is refined with heavy metals, which intrude the muscles and destroy healthy cells. This poison was so complex that Youko herself acknowledged that no one in Japan could counter it and believed its complexity made it incurable altogether. Youko even noted that creating the antidote requires extreme precision, with no room for failure, something difficult even for herself. Quirk Dollhouse Monarchy: Youko's quirk allows her to create, shape and manipulate dolls, puppets, marionettes, etc., shaping and combining them as needed, or moving them with telekinesis. Youko takes control over motor functions of humanoid forms, whether living, dead or objects as if they were a marionette. She can also control her own body like a marionette, allowing her to move freely even if she possesses injuries or ailments that would normally impede normal movement such as paralysis, broken limbs or dislocated joints. Youko's puppets are unique in that they are made from the still-living bodies of humans. These human puppets are more versatile than regular puppets, since, in addition to having many dangerous devices installed within them (as is common with regular puppets), they were also able to use quirks that they possessed during their life. Being the developer of this form of puppets, Youko is also the only one who knows how to create them. Instead of turning them into a puppet, she is able to manipulate the "controls" of anyone or anything and bring them under the user's complete dominion, e.g., if Youko wants to manipulate the "controls" of a person's leg, then that body part will obey her will. She can also manipulate the "controls" of any object, controlling them in a manner similar to a puppet. Although Youko is 28 years old, she maintains the appearance of a teenage girl or a young woman. Her unnaturally young appearance is a product of the immortalisation of her design. Aside from her core, Youko's body is actually a puppet as a result of her quirk, possibly of overuse of it. She can turn her left hand into that of what would appear to someone as a "monster". Despite being loaded with weapons, Youko keeps them (and her true form) hidden within a concealing quirk that her father used on her, which is large enough to conceal them without problem. Curiously, when using "herself", Youko's eyes are always wide open, giving her a somewhat insane look. In contrast, prior to revealing her puppet body, Youko's eyes were always half-closed, making her appear calmer and more aloof. Youko has claimed that she has not used "herself" since becoming a pro hero. Special Moves * Dollhouse (ドールハウス, Dōruhausu): Youko has the ability to freely move people and objects into or out of anything that she adores or finds cute. Youko refers to this as an ability of "love," which allows her to draw out the maximum power of anything she falls in love with. To achieve this, she generates a small, heart-shaped "pass" in her hand, which has the letter "Y" on it, and then launches it at her target. Once the pass has been attached, she can transfer the target into an object with the command, "I permit you" ("あんたを許可する"わ, "anta wo kyokasuru" wa). The target is shrunk down to accommodate for the size of the object she is transferring it into. She deactivates her ability by sneezing on the object, returning the ones she placed into it to normal. Additionally, if the container affected by Dollhouse is destroyed, its contents are forcibly ejected and returned to its normal size. ** Addiction Shot (アディクション・ショット, Adikushon Shotto): Using the command "Addiction Shot", Youko points her arm at a target and the letter "Y" appears in a circular protrusion on the back of her gauntlet. She launches a heart from her fist, which attaches itself to the target. Youko then calls the name of the target and states that she admits them, allowing her to place the person inside an object of her choosing. By sneezing on the object, this effect can be negated, and the sealed person is freed and returns to their original size. ** Human Container: Youko stabs a target with her gauntlets, and the "Y" on her gauntlets glow, as light pours from where she stabbed the target. Then Youko secretly hides herself inside the target. While the host still has control of their body and mind, Youko has limited control of him or her as long as she is inside the target. When Youko wants to leave the host, a sideways H with several dots appears on their chest and opens, propelling Youko out. Additionally, while being inside the person, her presence can't be sensed and she has access to the person's thoughts. Whenever she enters or leaves the target, they fall unconscious as a result. (Unnamed) * Performance of a Hundred Puppets (百機の操演, Hyakki no Sōen): As even the most elite of puppeteers cannot control more than ten puppets a time (one per finger), this special move is proof of Youko's superiority with regard to her quirk. Also, normally a puppet's movement is dependent on the will of the user, and as such there will be a time lag between the user's commands and the puppet's response. However, since these hundred puppets are directly connected to Youko's core, there is no time lag between Youko's will and the puppets' movements. As with all of Youko's puppets, all the weapons wielded are coated in her special poison, which would kill the victims after three days of painful paralysis. * Claymore: One of her puppets that appears as a weapon. She is able to swing the sword with a powerful downward strike and can launch forward a sword aura made of evil energy either while on the ground or in midair. * Prosthetic Arm Needle: While inside of her puppet Haruko, Youko fires the puppet's torpedo-shaped left arm towards the enemy. The arm rotates at high speed, launching the wooden cylinders attached to it. The cylinders then open, each one releasing a large amount of needles, creating a quick rain of poisoned needles in all directions. * Skillful Achievement with a Human Body (人身冴功, Hitomi Gokū): The person being manipulated gains the ability to not only use their own quirks, but the quirk of the puppeteer as well. To perform this technique with a living person would normally require both parties to cooperate with each other. However, due to Youko being highly skilled, she can control the target by force if the person is severely weakened or damaged, rendering them unable to resist. Trivia * The name Youko means "light, sun, male" or "ocean" (you) and "child" (ko). * Youko's favorite phrase is "Eternal beauty" (永久の美, Eikyū no Utsukushī). * Aside from dancing, Youko can play a Koto; a Japanese stringed instrument of Chinese origin. * Eventually, Youko no longer cares for her humanity and accepts that she has become more demonic than human through her use of her quirk. Quotes * "I've had so many insecurities, and am still getting over a lot." * (About Kisaki Murasame) "I promised somebody special to me I won't hurt you too bad. And I don't intend to break that promise." * (To Shota Aizawa)'' "Shota, you did nothing wrong. So you should not have to feel responsible for every one of my injuries. This is mine. This is my injury."'' * (To Ono Kayoko) "Huh? I don't HATE Shota, but he's just not cute at all! We're not even together, but we do live together. That In itself is a mystery. He was always there for me when I was younger since I was very emotional, so I owe him for that. But he's still not cute at all!" * (To Ono Kayoko, talking about her past) "I was... As a child, I was... emotional. Everyone called me a 'crybaby' because I cried whenever I was overwhelmed. They bullied me for it. I had few friends because of that. One of those was Shota. He was always there for me when I was a child. He was really kind. Though, he was still quite lazy. The scarf he wears around his neck... I gave him that. It was during our graduation from Primary. He always kept it with him. I guess it was special for him, or something since I was the one that gave it to him. I knit it too. I remember when we found out about our quirks. With mine... If I wanted something, It meant I could take it, regardless of who the original owner was. I... only learned how abusive I was being when I kidnapped a little boy because I fell in love with him." * "I'm very, very in touch with my emotions." * "I have definitely noticed I am very passionate. So if I'm fighting with someone I'll be SO super loud and aggressive, and make sure that my point is heard." * "I was always hard on myself for taking things too personally." * "I definitely fall in love quickly, and I'm very in love with being in love. But it is hard for me to write about love." * "I like all kinds of things already, and I'm sure I'll find plenty more things I like in the future! I want to spend my whole life collecting all kinds of different things I like until I'm crushed to death by the weight of them!" * "Anything I wanted could be mine. I just had to hide it away." * "If you can't convince them... confuse them!" * "Since I don't like to wait or make people wait… I'll end this quickly." * "Some people are such treasures that you just want to bury them." * “I know that I have no strengths to offer. It irritates me how weak I am. But let me protect them!” * “Before I question the gods, there are questions I should ask myself!” * "I would describe myself as a human being who could not become a complete puppet, I am an unfinished puppet, whose lifeless frame still contains a beating heart at its core. I am neither dead, nor am I alive." * "Want to try to become like this too? If you do then you'll probably get what I'm saying. A body that does not decay… a puppet body can be rebuilt over and over… unfettered by a mortal lifespan." * "When did Shota suddenly become so important to me?" * (To Shota Aizawa) "So I think to myself: 'Something different; a precious present for a precious person.' The most suitable thing would be you yourself." * "I reasoned, that I'm supposed to be human, however, lately, termites seem to be falling out of my ears." * (To Shota Aizawa)'' "I.. I love you, Shota. I was finally able to say it."'' * (To Shota AIzawa) "I'm scared, okay? I'm scared that one day you're going to wake up and not love me anymore. I'm scared that you're going to get sick of my craziness and my need for constant reassurance that you aren't leaving me. I'm scared that you're going to get fed up with my mood swings and my panic attacks and uncontrollable fits of sadness. Most of all, I'm scared that you're going to see me the way I see myself. Please, please don't leave me." * (To Shota Aizawa) "This doesn't mean I like you or anything like that. I just happen to like your face and your laugh and the way you feel when you hold me. No big deal."Category:Characters About Youko * "Losing you is my greatest fear..." -Shota Aizawa, to Youko Toujou * "*Through tears* Please don't leave me. I need you." -Shota Aizawa, to Youko Toujou * "The one I like is you, damn it! Don't "eh?" me! I said Ran has a partner already, I like you, and I don't have a fiancee goddammit! I'm tired out for today! Have you understood everything?! Great! Much better!" ''-Shota Aizawa, to Youko Toujou * ''"I used to think that “love at first sight” was some kind of urban myth — then you smiled at me." -Shota Aizawa, to himself * "Could it be true? Could I have fallen in love with you the moment I met you? Could this be happening? I’m willing to do the research if you are." -Shota Aizawa, to himself * "I’ve discovered a cure for loneliness and banality. You." -Shota Aizawa * "I've never loved anyone like I love you. Please never leave me. I need you." -Shota Aizawa * "It shouldn't bother me, but it does. I shouldn't care about you, but I do. I should hate you, but I don't." -Shota Aizawa * "I want to kiss you every time I speak to you or see you." -Shota Aizawa, to himself * "When I took at you and you smile and ask "What?" all I want to do is kiss you and tell you how much I love you." -Shota Aizawa * "You're important to me. I think if there's anything that will last forever, it's that. Whether we separate, stay in touch or rarely speak again, you will always be that little someone I really do care for, that I would sacrifice everything for to protect and keep safe." -Shota Aizawa * "When I say I love you, please believe it's true. When I say forever, know I'll never leave you. When I say goodbye, promise me you won't cry. Cause the day I'll be saying that would be the day I die." -Shota Aizawa * "One day I caught myself smiling for no reason, then I realized I was thinking of you." -Shota Aizawa Gallery Youko_Toujou-1.jpg Youko_Toujou-2.jpg Youko_Toujou-3.jpg Youko_Toujou-4.jpg Youko_Toujou-5.jpg Youko_Toujou-6.jpg Youko_Toujou-7.jpg Youko_Toujou-8.jpg Youko_Toujou-9.png Youko1.jpg Youko2.jpg Youko3.jpg Youko4.jpg Youko5.jpg Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Hero Teachers Category:U.A. Staff Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Former Students Category:Alive Category:LunariaAsmr